Beautiful
by Sacred Demise
Summary: He let his hand fall onto her silky skin and gently caressed her cheek. The moonlight cast a glow onto her skin, making her appear as if an angel. Not that he had ever doubted that she was one.


Beautiful  
  
by: Sacred Demise  
  
A/N: I have recently fallen in love with the R/Hr pairing so I felt I had to write this. I think it is rather nice actually. Please review!!  
--------------------------------  
He sat on the well worn armchair in the common room, bathing in the soothing heat that radiated from the slowly dying flames in the fireplace. He couldn't be sure of the time but he knew that it must be in the early hours of the morning. The dim lighting crept upon his eyes, always tempting them to go ahead and rest. The soft crackling of the fire reaching it's last moments of life resounded in his ears. He could hear the flames whispering seductively into them, prodding him to sleep. Nothing was there to keep him awake, nothing to stop him from drifting into a peaceful and long awaited sleep. Nothing except for the small girl lying peacefully at his feet.  
  
Her bounty of auburn hair was tangled and messy, let a few peaces that lie matted with sweat against her forehead. Her milky skin appeared soft and warm, with one half of her face a shade darker from the shadow being cast onto it. He smiled as he noticed a small dribble of clear liquid sliding gracefully through a corner of her flushed lips and tucking itself away beneath her chin, hiding itself from view. He could just picture those warm brown eyes beneath those fragile eyelids. So bright and free. So mysterious. Yet so warm and loving. He loved those eyes. He had to restrain himself from lifting her eyelids open just to get a glimpse of them.  
  
He loved everything about her, from the way she scolded him when he asked to borrow her notes, to the way she unhesitatingly gave them to him no more than three mili-seconds later. He admired her. He admired her for being herself, for reading twenty four, seven even when he and Harry were constantly nagging to her about. For sticking to her ridiculous fight for the rights of house elves even when she had no one to fight along side her. Of course, he could very easily be one to fight along side her but think of the snide remarks he might get if anyone were to find out, therefore he preferred to just refer to her as mad.  
  
There were so many other things about her he loved. Her braveness. Her disregard for the opinions of her peers. Her will power. The way she would stop at nothing to achieve her goals. Her dreams. If he kept at going over the things he loved about her it may end up being the death of him. Think of the endless days and nights he would sit on this very chair, going without food or sleep. He knew his face must have flashed to a look of horror there for a moment. He flinched as he realized the horrible pain he had in his back, not to mention his backside, from sitting in the same position for so long. He yawned as he sleepily stood up from the chair and stretched his whole body out, relieving his many cramps. He longed to walk up those stairs up to his warm and comfortable four poster but then he let his gaze fall once again to the girl that lay sleeping on the hard floor. He sighed as he began to scoot the arm chair he had been sitting in back a few inches, leaving a nice big space once it was moved.  
  
The flames had died down fully now and the only light that remained was the pale shadow being cast by the bright moon that seemed to be right outside the window. He loved the moon. Ash and white. It almost appeared as if nothing but a play on your imagination. How could something so amazing, so glorious, how could it exist in a place full of darkness and tragedy? It seemed as though it was his only hope sometimes. If he couldn't look out a window and see the moon then what did he have? It seemed his only friend when things got rough, even though he knew that he would always have friends. He brought himself back to reality and began to slowly make his way down onto his knees, then letting himself slide into an as close to comfortable position as he could possibly get while lying on the floor next to the fragile girl sleeping quietly. The girl that no longer slept alone.  
  
He let a small smile spread across his worn face as he breathed in the faint scent of coal, cinnamon, and books. He couldn't help but think of how odd it was that she was around books so much that she actually had begun to smell like them. He felt a wave of relief run through his body as he let his eyelids close all the way for the first time in what seemed like forever that he had spent denying them the luxury. Rest. Sweet, sweet, victorious rest. He jumped as he felt something fall against his hand. He opened his eyes and grinned as he saw a lock of chestnut hair resting in his fingertips. He gently moved the soft strands and tucked them behind the ear of the one which they belonged to, the girl that didn't lay on the floor alone anymore. He let his hand fall onto her silky skin and gently caressed her cheek. The moonlight cast a glow onto her skin, making her appear as if an angel. Not that he had ever doubted that she was one.  
  
He closed his eyes once more and left his hand placed gently on her cheek. Everything was quiet. Still. The moment could last forever. It was the first hours of the morning and he still hadn't gotten any sleep. He knew what was in store for him. He knew what the day held and he couldn't wait. The very same girl who he lay side by side with would be the very same girl who would be constantly kicking him underneath the table trying to keep him awake in classes. He felt a small hand rest itself softly on top of his own. He knew it must be a grand sight. But he didn't have any strength left to try and open his eyes. He sighed as he listlessly forced his eyes to open. As his tired eyes began to focus he found that his own met with two large brown ones. She smiled as he stared at her in shock. He wondered what she must be thinking. Was she uncomfortable? He hadn't meant for her to wake up before he did. He hadn't meant for her to find herself lying next to this boy. This uncouth, poor boy.  
  
'Good morning' she whispered in a warm, refreshed voice.  
  
He just lay there for a few moments until he was finally able to take it all in.  
  
'Good morning'  
  
He could have looked into her eyes forever.  
And so that is how it was.  
  
Together. Alone. With each other.  
  
He with that angel, that beautiful, fragile girl.  
  
And her with that boy, that boy that thought she was beautiful.  
-------------------------------  
A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment! I'd be most definitely glad if you did.  



End file.
